


Sweethearts

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-19
Updated: 2000-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Fraser has a secret admirer.





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sweethearts

## Sweethearts

by Innusiq

Author's notes: Comments are welcomed. 

* * *

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Archive: This will be posted to the Hexwood archive Comments are welcomed 

Sweethearts  
by: Jenny Hill 

He didn't even notice it when he walked in the room. He simply opened his office door as he always did, every day for the last three years and entered unsuspectingly. It had been an uneventful morning for the Mountie, beginning with waking up at the crack of dawn, if not before, completing his morning preparations for work, taking care of odd chores around the apartment and he even had time to take his wolf out for a morning walk. All this was accomplished before his ride to work arrived and even though by the time he made it to the Consulate it seemed he had already put in a days worth of work, another eight hours still lye ahead. It was just another day to the Mountie but this day would be "just another day." 

Closing the office door after he entered, Fraser could sense there was something different in the room and at first inspection, nothing could be detected. After hanging his pea coat and Stetson on the coat rack next to his desk, Fraser sat down to begin his daily tasks and that is when he found what the difference was. 

Sitting in the middle of his desk was a small, pink, conversation heart candy. It was odd to him to find such an object sitting so perfectly in the middle of his desk. It was as if someone had purposefully placed it there. Fraser picked up the heart and read the words that were written, "Love You." He crinkled his brow in a gesture commonly accompanying a confused thought. 

Fraser got up from his chair and headed back through his office door and to Constable Turnbull's desk. Once he was standing in front of the desk, Turnbull gave Fraser his full attention without being asked. "Turnbull, were you in my officer earlier?" 

Turnbull's eyes nearly bugged out as he began to stammer his response. "Sir . . . I would never . . . that is to say it wouldn't be propper . . . I mean . . ." 

"Turnbull, a yes or no answer would suffice." 

"No sir, I would never go into your office without permission, it wouldn't be right." Turnbull smiled with the knowledge that he had done the right thing. Or at least he thought he did the right thing. Maybe he should've gone into Constable Fraser's office. But if he had, what reason would there have been . . . 

Fraser could see by the look on the younger Constable's face that he was thinking way too much about his question. "Turnbull . . . Turnbull . . . Turnbull!" The final call of his name jarred the befuddled Constable back to the conversation at hand. "Thank you Turnbull. Did you see anyone go into my office before I arrived?" 

Turnbull shook his head. "No Sir . . . has something turned up missing?" 

"No, it's nothing I assure you . . . just go back to what you were doing. Thank you Turnbull," Fraser said as he turned to head back into his office. 

Diefenbaker's head perked up from his corner position in the room as his companion re-entered and took his seat behind the desk. Fraser sighed audibly as he set the small candy back down on the desk. Diefenbaker got up and approached Fraser, giving him a questioning look. 

"I don't know Dief, it's quite odd to find such an item on my desk . . . I can't figure it out." The only other person, other than himself that was in the Consulate was Turnbull. Inspector Thatcher had left for Ottawa three day's earlier for a conference and would be gone for a total of two weeks. That one fact had Fraser's mind at ease. He wouldn't have known what to do if it was his Superior Officer responsible for the small token left on his desk. Fraser sighed again. "Then who?" 

Diefenbaker cocked his head and gave a whimper. "Dief, I am trying to think, it's not that easy you know." 

* * *

"Canada Geese ma'am?" Ray Vecchio asked as he held his phone receiver against his ear and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am but there is nothing we can do . . . No, I do understand they have invaded your lawn and are leaving droppings in their wake but . . . yes ma'am . . . yes ma'am . . ." The conversation continued as Ray caught a glimpse of the familiar Red Serge. Fraser approached Ray's desk and took his appointed seat in front. "Ma'am trust me, I don't believe it is a plan concocted by the Canadian Government . . ." Fraser's brow popped up at the odd comment. Ray held up a finger to Fraser's wordless question and continued to calm the woman on the other end of his phone and tried get her off as soon as possible. "Listen ma'am, are the culprits there now? No? Well, at this point there is nothing we can do but if they do return, please give us a call and ask for extension 312, Detective Huey will be glad to assist you. No problem ma'am." Ray hung up and received a scolding look from his unofficial partner. "What?" 

Fraser rubbed his thumb over his left eyebrow and replied, "Ray, that really was uncalled for." 

"Listen Benny, why should I be the only one cursed with all the weird and wacky cases? You bring me enough as it is." 

"Well Ray, if you don't want me to bother you with my problems . . ." Fraser trailed off at a loss for words to describe his hurt feelings. 

"Ah Benny, it's not your problems that bother me. It's the problems of everyone else you seem to see as your own problems and because you see them as your problems, I have to help you," Ray said trying to explain to his friend what he himself didn't understand. He never could deny help to his best friend. 

"Ray, you don't have to help me. I am fairly capable of handling myself in any given situation. I can take care of myself." Fraser was becoming defensive and his eyes revealed he was slightly offended. 

Ray sighed deeply, seeing his thoughts weren't getting across. "Benny, I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. I just feel responsible to help you. It's the only way I can make sure you are all right. I worry about you, ya know? Sometimes you can be so naive . . . you could let the wrong person take advantage of you." 

"You worry about me?" Fraser asked. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You are my best friend, right?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"So there ya go," Ray said and moved to change the subject, "What brings you down to the precinct anyway Benny?" 

Fraser blushed before he answered the question. "Well Ray, I have a problem." 

Ray's laugh was reserved but not stifled. "A problem Benny, I wouldn't expect it to be anything else." 

"Ray, this is serious . . . well, not serious but a problem nonetheless." 

"All right Benny, what is it?" 

Fraser reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out the "problem" in question. "I found this on my desk this morning." He placed the pink heart on Ray's desk and stared at it. 

"Looks like you have a secret admirer Benny," Ray joked, which Fraser didn't find amusing. "What's the problem?" 

Fraser looked at Ray surprised he didn't understand the problem. "The problem is I don't know who put it there. I mean, there aren't that many people who have access to the Consulate and seeing it wasn't there when I left yesterday and it was there this morning . . . I find it quite peculiar, don't you?" 

"Maybe the Dragon Lady put it there," Ray offered as a suggestion. "I've seen the way she looks at you, when you're not annoying her that is . . ." 

Fraser gave Ray an exasperated look. "Inspector Thatcher has been out of town for the last three days and won't be returning for another week and a half." 

"Oh . . ." Ray shifted in his chair as he reached to pick up the heart from his desk. "Ya know, I use to love these as a kid. I haven't had one since . . . well since I was in grade school." Ray studied the familiar looking heart then placed it back on his desk. "Well, Benny, I don't know what I can do for you. I mean it's obvious someone is trying to tell you something. Maybe they don't want you to know who they are yet. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day . . . maybe you'll find out then . . ." 

"Perhaps . . ." Fraser didn't like not having found a resolution to the problem but amended that for now, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. 

"You wanna go get some lunch, it is that time ya know?" Ray asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat. 

"Yes Ray, I would like that very much." 

* * *

It had been a long day and by the time Ray dropped Fraser off at his apartment, all Fraser wanted to do was go to bed. Ever since he found the heart shaped confection on his desk, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the possibilities of who placed it there. The first person he thought of was his Superior Office but luckily for him, she was out of town and he wouldn't have to worry about turning her advances down. Although at one point in his life, their relationship (if that is what one could call it) had taken a turn to the romance side, it was never meant to be. Although they were alike in many ways, there were many more ways they were different and their differences out weighed their similarities. 

The next person Fraser thought of was his best friend's sister, Francesca. He knew she had feelings for him, how could he not? Wasn't it she who showed up at his door in nothing but a trench coat and something that exposed more skin than Fraser had ever wanted to see of a woman he thought of as a member of his own family. He was polite and courteous that night, as always and when he walked her back down to her car, she thanked him by kissing his cheek. The only problem was she didn't get the hint that he didn't see her that way. She thought he was just being a gentleman and that made her want him even more. So it could be Francesca but how? 

Another possible person would be the 27th Precinct's Civilian Aide, Elaine Besbriss. He had noticed the advances made on her part. They weren't as indubitable as Francesca's but they were evident. She was a nice person, very personable but just not his type. She too was another woman he had accepted as being a member of his growing extended family. There was no way he could ever become romantically involved with Elaine either. 

As Fraser reached his apartment door, his wolf was already seated there, waiting to be let in. Fraser reached out and opened the door, letting Diefenbaker enter first then followed, closing the door behind them. "It just doesn't make any sense," Fraser voiced out loud as he crossed the room to begin removing his Sam Browne and Tunic. "I mean, who would want me as a Valentine?" Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side and whimpered. "Never mind Dief." 

Fraser continued through his nighttime chores, which mainly consisted of him feeding Deifenbaker and making dinner for himself. When Fraser finally sat down with his plate of spaghetti, that is when he found his second present of the day on his kitchen table. It was a small cellophane package of the candy hearts that were like the one he found earlier on his desk. Fraser picked the small bundle up and proceeded to open his gift. Once he had all the hearts spread out on the table in front of him, he began flipping them over so he could read the messages on each piece. There were maybe twenty or thirty candies in the package but there were only three individual messages on them: "Love Me," "My Love" and "Only You". 

An uncontrollable smile spread across Fraser face before he knew it and when he realized the action that had taken place, he quickly wiped the smile away. Fraser turned to Diefenbaker and said, "Why is it I can get the love of any woman but not that of the one person I want?" A rueful laugh escaped from Fraser as he shook his head. He stood up and began clearing the table of his dinner plate, which he hadn't even touched but rather dumped into Diefenbaker's bowl, to the wolf's appreciation. 

When Fraser reclined on the floor in his bedroll, sleep did not come as quickly as he would have liked. His mind was racing with thoughts of who his mystery admirer was and to thoughts of who his admirer wasn't. There was only one person Fraser wanted for his Valentine and it was the same person he wanted the year before but did not get. 

It was still early in the evening, just after eight and in order to force his own body to sleep, Fraser began counting the lights crossing his ceiling from the car headlights on the street below. "One . . . two . . . three . . ." It wasn't long before his mind wondered again to the thoughts of his hopeful Valentine. "This is ridiculous, he doesn't even know I exist . . .well, he knows I exist, I am his best friend . . . Oh Dear." 

* * *

The morning came quicker than expected. Fraser's night was a restless one that caused him to rise later than usual. When Ray came through the apartment door, he knew he was really late. 

"Hey Benny, what's keeping you?" Ray asked as he beheld the sight of his Mountie friend just now pulling his boots on, sans the tunic. 

"I slept in Ray, I do apologize. I would understand if you didn't want to wait for me. It wouldn't be fair for you to be late as well," Fraser apologized as he tied his boots then stood up to grab his tunic. 

"Nah, I can wait. I'm not the one who is gonna be sentenced to guard duty for my tardiness," Ray cracked as he meandered to the kitchen table to take a seat. "What's this?" 

Fraser turned after buttoning his tunic's last button. "Oh, I received another gift last night. It was sitting on my kitchen table when I got home." Fraser moved towards the closet to grab his Sam Browne. 

"Now see, that is why you need to get locks on your door. Anyone can come in here without you even knowing it. What if this person is a psycho and you caught them in the act?" Ray began separating the hearts into categories by their sayings. 

"Ray, I do believe this person is quite harmless," Fraser said as he moved to the kitchen table to join his friend. 

"Maybe but still, I don't like that you leave the door unlock all the time, especially when you're here." Ray got up from the table and moved towards the door. "Are you ready?" 

Fraser was staring at the configuration on his table of the hearts separated into their proper categories. He was stunned by Ray's concern for his well being even though he was certain he could take care of himself if someone should try to break into his home when he was present. "Yes Ray, I am ready." Fraser turned to follow Ray out. "Dief, come on." 

* * *

The first thing Fraser did when he entered his office was to check his desk and sure enough, there was another present. This one was a bit more extravagant than the last two. It was a vase containing one dozen, red roses. They were the most beautiful roses Fraser had ever seen and around the neck of the vase was a matching red bow with two of the same style candy hearts hanging at the ends of the ribbon. One read "I hope" and the other read "EZ 2 Love". 

Fraser was now thoroughly perplexed and that unnerved him. As he sat down, his phone rang. "Constable Fraser . . ." 

"Hey Benny." 

"Ray, you surely can not be at work already. You just dropped me off but five minutes ago." 

"Yeah, I know, I'm on the cell phone. Listen, I forgot to ask you something this morning." 

"And that would be?" 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" 

"Ray, it is Valentine's Day." 

"Yeah, so, you gotta date I don't know about?" 

"No." 

"Well, neither do I. I'm stuck watching the kids tonight since Maria and Tony are going out and so is Frannie and as you know Ma has been in Florida for the past week." 

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to bring anything with me?" 

"Just yourself Benny, oh and the wolf is welcome too." 

"He will appreciate that immensely Ray, thank you." 

"It's nothing Benny. I'll pick you as usual and we can stop by your place for you to change. I like the uniform but it can be a bit much ya know." 

"Yes Ray, I understand." 

"All right, I'll see you later Benny." 

"Goodbye Ray." 

* * *

It was a quick trip to the apartment and it didn't take long for Fraser to change into his street clothes either. They were at Ray's house in no time and just in time for all the Valentine celebrating Vecchios to leave for the evening. 

"Ray, you will have the kids in bed by eight, won't you?" Maria asked as Tony helped her with her coat. 

"Yes Maria, of course I will," Ray replied sounding incredulous that his sister would think him to be so irresponsible. 

"I know you Ray. You're always trying to be the goodie-goodie with the kids. They need and Uncle not a friend." Maria picked up her handbag and turned to Fraser. "At least with you here I know he will do the right thing." 

"Thank you Maria . . . I guess." Her comment made Fraser feel a little uncomfortable and he knew without even looking at his best friend that Ray's temper was flaring. 

"Yeah, thanks Maria." The sarcasm couldn't be hidden from Ray's voice. His sister and her husband couldn't leave any sooner for Ray's liking. It was bad enough his mother still scolded him now and again but his own sister. Granted, she was older than he was but he was still an adult and was very capable of taking care of his nieces and nephews. 

"Ray!" Francesca's demanding voice came from the kitchen door as she entered the living room. "Would you get these things out of my sight. Every time I turn around their everywhere." Francesca shoved the bowl in his direction and he barely grabbed hold before she let go. 

"A little bitter are we?" Ray asked as he set the bowl down on the table by the staircase leading to the upper floors of the house. 

Fraser turned to look at the offending object and it was a heart shaped candy dish filled with conversation hearts. His heart did a little pitter-patter against his own will. "What is so offending Francesca?" Fraser curiously asked. 

"Love Fraser, that is what's so offending. I mean, I am a perfectly healthy and good looking woman, aren't I?" Francesca was sounding a bit dismayed. 

Fraser swallowed once and cleared his thought before he could answer and when he tried, someone else beat him to the punch. 

"Yes Frannie, you're a wonderful catch. Any man should be grateful to have a woman like you, so what's your point?" Ray's words were a bit defensive but they weren't said in a cruel tone. 

"My point brother is that it's Valentine's Day and I am spending it with a girlfriend. All the good men are either taken, rude or totally clueless." The last part was said as she stared directly at Fraser. "So, Sheila and I have decided to boycott men for this holiday. They seem to not be worth it." With that, Francesca grabbed her bag and coat and left. 

Ray and Fraser stared after her as the door closed both at a loss for thoughts or words. What caused them to come back to their senses was the giggling of four children being chased around the living room by a hyper wolf. It was 7:30pm and they had thirty minutes in order to calm his nieces and nephews down before bedtime and the wolf was not helping. 

* * *

So, it was 8:30 p.m. before the kids actually relaxed in their beds and Ray thought that was a remarkable accomplishment in itself. Once the bedroom doors were finally closed, Ray relaxing against the boy's door and Fraser against the girl's, they both sighed in unison. 

Ray laughed as he looked over at Fraser. "Happy Valentine's Day Benny." It was said in a sincere and apologetic way. Ray was feeling guilty at the way this Valentine's Day was going. 

Fraser stared at Ray for a few seconds, blinking being his only movement and then he smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Ray." Fraser took a deep breath before he continued. "Seems Francesca has the same idea about Valentine's Day as you do." 

"What do you mean Benny?" Ray asked as he pushed himself off the door and headed for the stairs. Fraser followed right behind. 

"Well, you didn't go out on a romantic date as this day is for just like she is, correct?" Fraser was venturing on this line of questioning. 

"Benny, just because I am spending this day with you doesn't mean I'm like Francesca. She is frustrated because you don't seem to be falling back. Do you understand?" Ray asked, while standing in the middle of the living room. He turned to look at his friend. 

"Yes Ray, I know Francesca has feelings for me." 

"And?" 

"And what Ray?" 

"Never mind, are you hungry? I made lasagna," Ray said as he turned and headed towards the kitchen with Fraser in tow. 

"You made Lasagna?" 

* * *

"Ray that meal was delicious. I am very impressed. Are you sure you made it?" Fraser asked teasingly. 

"Benny, of course I'm sure I made it. Just because I've never cooked for you before doesn't mean I don't know how. Sometimes . . ." Ray trailed off when he saw the Mountie smiling. "Very funny, ha-ha." 

"Seriously, it was quite good, thank you Ray," Fraser said as he placed his napkin on the table. 

Surprisingly, to both Ray and Fraser, Ray blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Benny." 

"Your welcome Ray." 

A silence fell in the dinning room. It was odd for them to be eating in such a large room. Every time Fraser had eaten at the Vecchio home, it was in that room but it always seemed small with the number of Vecchios crammed into it. Today it was just Ray and himself at a table for ten and it just made the room seem empty. "It is odd being in this room, don't you think Ray?" 

Ray looked around as if for the first time noticing the difference. His thoughts had been on other things or person as the case may be. "We do seem to be missing an army of Vecchios if that is what you mean." 

Fraser chuckled, "Yes Ray, I don't think I've ever been in this room with just one Vecchio. Usually, where there is one, there are about five or six others at least." 

This time Ray laughed. "Well, not tonight Benny. All the other Vecchios are either out or sleeping so it's just you and me. Do you have a problem with that Benny?" 

"No Ray." 

Ray smiled. "Come on Benny, let's go into the living room. I did make dessert but there is no way, after the meal we just ate, I could even think about shoving another piece of food into this body." Ray got up and headed for the living room. When Fraser didn't follow, Ray turned back to see the Mountie busy at work. "Benny, what are you doing?" Ray asked with his hands on his hips, looking slightly annoyed. 

"Well, I thought . . ." 

"You thought what Benny?" 

"I think we should at least clean up after ourselves don't you?" Fraser was already clearing plates and silverware when Ray came back to the dinning room table. 

"All right Benny, we will clear the table first, then we will relax. Are we agreed?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"Good." 

* * *

It took the two men half an hour to get the dishes cleaned up and by that time, it was nearing the ten o'clock hour. The minute the two men collapsed onto the couch, the front door opened and Ray groaned disgustingly. 

"Ray? Fraser?" Maria called as Tony closed the door. 

"Yeah, we're in here," Ray responded reluctantly. 

"Were the kids good for you two?" The question was asked to Fraser as Maria was staring directly at him. 

"Yes Maria, the kids were fine," Fraser replied trying to reassure the eldest Vecchio sibling. 

"And they went to bed on time?" Ray winced at that question for she bad asked Fraser it and he knew the Mountie would never lie to anyone and especially not to a member of his family. 

"We put them to bed at eight o'clock, just as you requested and they were asleep before we knew it." Fraser smiled innocently and Maria accepted his answer. 

"All right you guys, you're off duty then. Tony and I are going to bed, see you in the morning Ray." 

"Goodnight Maria, Tony." Ray waived in their direction and was thankful he didn't get in trouble as he always did after a night of babysitting. 

Once his sister and brother-in-law were upstairs and out of hearing distance, Ray turned to Fraser. "You lied." 

"I did not," Fraser denied as he stood up. 

"Yes you did. You told Maria we had the kids asleep at eight. That was such a crock. You know darn well they weren't asleep any sooner than eight thirty." Ray stood up as well, challenging his best friend. 

"Ray, I told your sister the truth. We put them to bed at eight o'clock. That is the time we took them to their rooms and they were asleep before we knew it. It may not have been right away but it was soon enough." Fraser turned to head towards the closet. "Are you going to take me home now?" 

Ray shook his head as he realized Fraser was being truthful even if being truthful meant stretching the truth a little. "Yeah Benny, I'll take you home." 

* * *

When he dropped Fraser off at the apartment, Ray had chickened out about saying something, anything to his friend regarding his reasoning behind inviting Fraser to dinner that night. There was a reason he had invited Fraser over for a Valentine's Day evening and meal but every time he tried to say anything, he was interrupted. Then, when the prime opportunity came, he chickened out. 

After he watched Fraser and his wolf exit the car and enter the apartment building, Ray pulled out and began circling the block. He had lost count of how many times he had actually circumnavigated around the block. Was it ten, fifteen or twenty times? He stopped himself by the twenty-fifth time at least and parked in front of the building again, this time, exiting the car himself. On shaky knees, he entered the building and proceeded up to the third floor's apartment J. 

Ray lifted his fist to knock on the door as he approached but the door opened before he had a chance. "Hello Ray." 

Ray stared in disbelief at his friend. "How did you . . ." 

Fraser smiled at the confusion on Ray's face. "Diefenbaker alerted me that someone was coming down the hall. When I approach the door, I could hear your footsteps." 

"And you knew it was me?" 

"Yes." 

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can I come in?" 

"Certainly." Fraser stepped aside as he granted his friend access to his apartment. "Is there something wrong Ray?" 

"No, there is nothing wrong Benny, I just forgot to give you something." Ray turned as Fraser closed the apartment door and locked it. 

"What are you doing Benny?" 

Fraser's back was to Ray when he answered. "I'm locking us in Ray, to keep us safe from any Valentine delivering psychos." Ray laughed at the joke made by his friend who he knew was safe from the Valentine delivering psycho. Fraser turned to look at Ray. "What did you forget to give me?" 

Ray turned away and began pacing. "Well, you know today is Valentine's Day and usually, tradition has it that people ask other people to be their Valentine. You have heard of this haven't you?" 

"Yes Ray, I may have lived in the 'armpit of the frozen North' as you like to call it but I am quite familiar with the tradition of Valentine's Day." 

"Okay, so I was expecting someone to ask me to be their Valentine today and they didn't or at least before they had a chance to, I was asked by someone else and I accepted that person's offer." There was no mistaking the shock on Fraser's face that was tinted with a bit of disappointment. 

"You're someone's Valentine?" 

"Yes Benny, I am." 

"Oh," Fraser said as he walked to his bed and sat down heavily. "What does this have to do with me?" 

"Well, I was thinking . . . do you think it is possible for me to be two people's Valentine?" Ray questioned. 

"I don't know Ray. I think it may depend on if you plan on keeping it a secret from both parties. I don't believe it would be fair to either one if you lied to them." Fraser leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and stared at the floor. 

"I wouldn't be lying to them so much as maybe just keeping the truth from them." 

"Ray, it's the same thing." 

"I know, it's just I don't want to break Rosanna's heart." Fraser started to laugh. "It's not funny Benny." Fraser couldn't help it. For the first time in his life, he couldn't control himself and he was lying back on his bed laughing harder than he had ever laughed before. "I know it's funny but it's not that funny. I'm being very serious here." 

Fraser struggled to a sitting position as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Ray, I couldn't help myself." Fraser began taking in deep breaths to calm himself. 

"I take Valentine's Day very seriously Benny." 

"I can see that Ray." 

"Are you still making fun of me?" 

"No." 

"Okay, so do you think I could be two people's Valentine?" Ray asked again, hoping to not receive the same reaction as the last time. 

"Well Ray, I do know how possessive Rosanna can be . . ." Fraser began. 

"You are making fun of me." Ray started heading towards the door. 

Fraser stood up quickly and grabbed his friend's arm to stop him. "Ray, wait, I'm sorry but she is a child and your niece, I don't believe that really counts as an official Valentine." Ray was turned back around away from the door and led to the kitchen table. "Please sit down." 

Ray took the offered seat and watched as Fraser sat across from him. "Benny, I haven't had an "official" Valentine since I divorced Angie." 

That confession shocked even Fraser. "Really?" 

"Yeah, there hasn't been anyone special enough in my life for the honor," Ray added. "I've been Rosanna's standing Valentine since she's been old enough to ask and that's been five years now." 

"That is very generous of you Ray. I'm sure you've made her feel very special. What does all this have to do with me?" Fraser asked. 

Ray reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled out a construction paper object. "Benny, I wanted to give you this." Unfolding the item, he presented it to Fraser by placing it on the table and pushing it closer to his friend. It was a very child like gift but Fraser could tell Ray had actually been the creator of the most precious gift Fraser had ever received. It was a Valentine heart, as any child had made in art class during their grade school years but there was a distinct adult style to the design. It was a perfect heart. Every detail on the heart was perfect. 

Fraser picked up the ornately designed heart and examined every detail his eyes could soak in. It was beautiful and the gift itself warmed Fraser's heart. The last time he had received such a gift was when he was thirteen from Innusiq's sister Joon. He politely accepted the gift and to be her Valentine that year even if he really didn't like her in that way. She was more like a sister to him, as were Francesca and Elaine. 

"Benny, I was hoping . . . what I mean to say is would you . . ." For some strange reason, Ray was becoming shy over the matter at hand. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out another heart. This one was a bit smaller than the first. Fraser watched as Ray place it on the table and pushed it towards him with his index finger. Even though it was smaller then the heart he held in his hand, the two words imprinted on it spoke volumes. "Be Mine." 

Fraser's attention was turned away from the candy heart and towards Ray. He smiled the most endearing smile Ray had ever seen. He averted his eyes to the heart again and then back towards Ray. "Would you be my Valentine Benny?" 

"Ray, I would love to be your Valentine but I can't." 

Ray's heart soared up into the air before Fraser's word registered in his mind and then plummeted to the ground. "What?" 

"Well Ray, as you said, you are already Rosanna's Valentine and I wouldn't want to intrude on her . . . claim." 

"Benny . . ." 

Fraser smiled, knowing he was annoying his friend. "Ray," Fraser reached into the breast pocket of the flannel shirt he wore and produced an identical looking candy heart. "I too have a gift for you." 

"What is it Benny?" Ray asked, even though he could see what it was. 

"Hold out your hand Ray," Fraser requested. 

Ray obeyed the request, holding his hand out, palm side up and watched as Fraser placed the candy in its center. When Ray brought his hand closer to read what was written on the heart, his hand was shaking and he nearly dropped the confection when he read the words, "Kiss Me." 

Both men locked eyes as the words penetrated Ray's thoughts and he was frozen in his spot. His brain was telling him to get up and go to the man sitting across from him and kiss him senselessly but his body betrayed those thoughts. It was Fraser who made the first move, getting up from his chair, walking around the table and as he approached, Ray finally got some movement out of his body and that was just to stand up next to the love of his life. 

Ray's knees were shaking and in truth, his whole body was shaking. "Benny . . ." Ray said hesitantly, "I don't know what to do." 

The corners of Fraser's mouth curled up with affection as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Ray. When he pulled the slender body towards him, Fraser pressed his lips against Ray's ear and whispered, "Ray, just try to relax." 

Those words seemed to do the trick as Ray returned Fraser's embrace, his shaking at a minimum. "God Benny, I was so scared you would think I was crazy or something," Ray admitted as he rested his chin on Fraser's shoulder. Fraser's hands were searching, soothing, up and down Ray's back and it felt like heaven. When the movement on his back stopped, Ray pulled away slightly. The minute he looked into the blues eyes staring back at him, he knew what was going to happen. Fraser leaned forward ever so slowly, bringing his hands up the cup Ray's face and when their lips met, it was magical. 

They were embers of a long forgotten fire that had sparked back to life, engulfing the two men in a heat neither could describe. The warmth began in their stomachs and spread quickly over their entire bodies then concentrated in one general area. Fraser's hands were on the move again, one cupped the back of Ray's neck while the other lay flat against the center of his back, holding Ray against him. 

A muffled groan could be heard from Ray as he gently pulled away, breathing irregularly. Before he fully regained his breath, he was kissing Fraser again but this time he was leading the way and Fraser was the one who groaned in response. 

"Ray?" Fraser said the name in a question when they finally parted, foreheads resting against each other as both men were breathing in ragged breaths. 

"Yeah Benny." 

"Ray . . . would you stay with me tonight?" Fraser asked, not sure if he'd stepped over the line with his request but he did know he couldn't let Ray leave. 

Ray straightened to look at Fraser and when he did, a shy smile donned his face. Slender fingers ran their way through thick hair and Ray placed a peck of a kiss on the corners or Fraser's mouth. "I'll stay Benny, but under one condition." 

A frown appeared on Fraser's face and he down cast his eyes as he contemplated what that one condition would be. "Yes Ray?" 

Ray placed a hand under Fraser's chin and lifted it until their eyes met. "Benny, you must promise me that you will be my Valentine every year after this year." 

Fraser smiled radiantly. "I'm not sure Ray . . . I wouldn't want Rosanna to be without a Valentine next year." It was a small joke, something that rarely came from the Mountie but Ray understood what he meant. 

"Don't you worry about Rosie, Benny. If she should ask me next year to be her Valentine, I will just have to explain to her that I am already spoken for. She will understand." 

"Well Ray, then I promise to be you Valentine from this year through eternity." Fraser pulled Ray into another embrace. "Happy Valentine's Day Ray." 

Returning the embrace, Ray sighed happily at the step in life he had just taken. "Happy Valentine's Day Benny." 

The End. 


End file.
